- Time Travel -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Saat Sakura, Naruto dan Sai mendepatkan misi untuk mengejar seseorang misterius yang akan kembali membangkitkan Akatsuki. Sakura terlempar jauh kedimensi yang berbeda dengan kehidupan tanpa jutsu dan chakra dalam tubuh mereka. Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang berbeda dengan sifat konyol Naruto saat remaja. Sasuke jatuh hati dengan Sakura namun Sasuke harus mengurunkan niat.
1. Chapter 1 (07-04 04:44:58)

Title : Uchi-Haru-Time Travel

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : DramaRomance, Action And Fantasy

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Warning : (Time Travel)

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

Chapter 01

(Sakura Haruno)

Kakashi yang baru menjadi Hokage memberi misi pertamanya untuk Naruto, Sakura dan Sai. Mengejar sosok misterius yang baru-baru ini di kabarkan akan membangkitkan Akatsuki yang dulu pernah menyerang Konoha.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sosok yang memakai jubah hitam juga memakai topeng yang mengingatkan masa lalu itu kembali.

"Kurama!" Teriakan yang cukup nyaring dari pemuda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Di'iringi cahaya kuning cerah yang membuat si bertopeng itu terpaku melihatnya.

"Hmm.. Luar biasa.." ucap si bertopeng.

Pertarungan yang sangat cepat sampai si bertopeng terpojok "akan ku kirim kau ke dimensi lain.. Kamui!" ucap si bertopeng lagi.

"Gawat!" ucap nyaring pemuda yang terlihat pucat tapi wanita bersurai merah mudah sebahu itu bergerak sangat cepat. "Naruto! Awas!" Teriaknya Sambil mendorong yang ia teriaki yaitu Naruto.

"Sial!!! Sakuraaaa!!" Teriak Naruto nyaring wanita bersurai merah muda itu menghilang entah kemana begitu juga si bertopeng itu.

Beberapa kali pemuda itu menghapus keringat di keningnya di'iringin nafas yang terputus-putus kelelahan lalu ia meneguk air mineral yang dia bawa.

"Tuan muda Uchiha apa anda lelah? Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu." ucap laki-laki berambut perak juga mengenakan masket putih yang kini sedang bediri di sebelah yang dia panggil tuan muda.

"Tenang. Huhh.. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan pendakian bodoh ini, aku akan buktikan aku ini tidak payah!" gumamnya lalu meneguk air mineral lagi.

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha penerus Uchiha Corp yang kini dikelola oleh Itachi Uchiha. Dia Kakakku yang selalu di kagumi, banyak orang yang terpandang di Konoha City.

Pendakian ini melelahkan, aku seakan ingin pingsan jujur saja aku paling malas yang menguras energi, berbeda dengan Kakakku menyukai olahraga atau yang membuat lelah.

"Huaahhh... Aku lelah" Protesku lalu tanpa sadar aku berbaring di tanah, Kakashi pelayan setiaku yang serba bisa ini hanya mengelengkan kepala.

"Huuh.. Baru berapa meter kita mendaki?" Tanyaku sesekali mengatur nafasku.

"Kira-kira baru 150 meter tuan muda" jawabnya

"Hah! Apa kau bilang! Baru 150 meter?!"

"Iya begitulah" jawabnya langsung membuatku diam memandang langit biru sambil berbaring di tengah jalan tanah pendakian.

Angin berhembus tenang kicau burung sesekali bisa aku dengar saat aku, memperhatikan sekitar semua terlihat sunyi. "Sialan pelayan bodoh itu dimana dia?!"

"Tuan muda?" Panggilnya sambil melanjutkan tujuan kami mendaki sampai puncak sebagai bukti aku ini tidak payah.

"Sial apa dia tidak punya lelah sedikit pun?" gumamku lalu aku membenarkan tas ranselku.

"Huaaaa!"

Aku melihat ke atas. Saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Hahhh!!!"

Bruukh...

Aku perlahan membuka mata, ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku menatapnya intens. Jarak kami begitu dekat mata berwana hijau cerah. Seakan seperti Emerald yang indah membuatku ingin terus menatapnya. "Sasuke?" ucapnya.

"Iya" jawabku sambil menatap wajahnya seakan aku melihat malaikat yang jatuh dari langit. Apa dia malaikat? Pikiranku mulai menghayal yang tidak-tidak. Dia mengeleng beberapa kali lalu memperhatikan tangan kiriku.

Dia beranjak dari atasku lalu memperhatikan sekitar helaan nafas beberapa kali dapat aku dengar darinya. "Pasti kejadian ini seperti dulu heh..." gumamnya, aku hanya diam memperhatikannya. Pakaian yang aneh apa pendaki harus memakai pakaian seperti itu?

"Tuan mudaaa!" Teriakkan Kakashi sambil berlari kearahku dan dia yang tadi jatuh dari langit mungkin dia malaikat bagus aku bisa minta sesuatu darinya.

"Sialan kau pelayan bodoh kenapa meninggalkanku?!" Bentakku sesekali aku melirik wanita misterius ini yang mungkin dia itu malaikat.

"Maaf tuan muda aku ada urusan pribadi yang tidak bisa di tunda." jawabnya, aku paham maksud tak bisa di tunda itu.

"Kebetulan sekali ada pendaki lain, nona apa kau bisa membantu kami mendaki?" tanya Kakashi kepada si misterius ini.

Dia hanya diam memperhatikan Kakashi lalu menghela nafas berat. "Gawat Kakashi sensei berubah juga" gumamnya membuatku binggung?

"Apa ini di wilayah, Konoha?" Tanyanya pada Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu nona? Tentu saja ini wilayah kota Konoha." jawab Kakashi.

"Kota kau bilang?" Tanyanya.

Aku dan Kakashi saling menatap bingung dengan ucapanya saat mendengar kota, dia cukup terkejut.

"Aku pergi sebentar ingin memastikan dulu" gumamnya, lalu menghilang.

"Hah?!" ucapku dan Kakashi terkejut melihat kejadian yang tidak masuk akal sampai keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Sial! Dia hantu muncul di siang hari!" Teriakku langsung lari secepat mungkin di susul Kakashi.

"Cih! Pelayan bodoh tunggu aku!" Teriaku.

Aku dan Kakashi berlari secepat yang kami bisa. "Sial nasib ku benar-benar sial!" gumamku sambil berlari melewati semak, pepohonan. "Tuan muda! Awas di sana jurang!"

"Sial Huaaa!!"

Mungkin ini akhir hidupku sungai yang indah yang akan jadi penutupku.

"Brengsek!!! Aku tidak terima mati sekonyol ini!!!" Teriakku

Srrkkk...

"Dapat! ternyata benar semua yang di dunia ini tidak memiliki.. Chakra." gumamnya sambil mengendongku.

"Hantu!!" Teriakku histeris.

"Hantu?" ucapnya lalu ia menurunkanku di dekat sungai.

"Hantu!! Pergi kau dari hidupku!"

"Dia mirip Naruto" gumamnya sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Semua aneh sifat aneh, dunia aneh yang lebih aneh semua tidak memiliki.. Chakra, hebat sekali bisa hidup tanpa chakra." gumamnya. Aku mengatur nafas setelah mengucapkan semuannya.

"Terima ini! Hantu kembali kau ke neraka!"

Teriaku sambil berusaha mengerahkan tinjuku ke wajahnya.

"Huuuh.. Aneh" gumamnya sambil menahan tinjuku lalu mengegamnya.

"Sial!!"

"Dasar payah" gumamnya membuatku geram.

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Tuann mudaaa!!!" Teriak Kakashi membuatku menoleh ke atas, tinggi sekali bagaimana caraku ke atas?

"Sasuke aku bukan hantu, aku manusia ayo kita ke atas" ucapnya lalu mendaki ke atas bukan mendaki tapi berlari ke atas!

"Hah dia bukan manusia!"

Mendaki dengan cara yang mustahil lalu melihatku berhenti dan berlari turun sampai di hadapanku.

"Heeh... Aku lupa ayo aku gendong" ucapnya.

"Hah! gendong?!"

"Cepat naik lambat sekali!" Bentaknya lalu aku mendekati punggungnya dan seperti anak kecil yang di gendong belakang oleh ibunya tapi aku yakin dia lebih tuan dariku. Mungkin usianya 20an.

"Sasuke bersiaplah pegang yang erat!!!" ucapnya lalu berlari sampai mendaki dinding jurang.

"Huaaa!!! Mengerikaaan!!!"

"Diammm!!! Aku bisa tuli dasar penakut!" Bentaknya membuatku diam.

Akhirnya kami sampai diatas dan dia menjelaskan semuanya sampai asal usulnya yang membuat aku dan Kakashi pusing.

"Jadi begitu ya nona, baiklah aku mengerti, kau bisa sampai kesini karena melewati dimensi akibat kecelakan intinya begitukan?"

Tanya Kakashi, aku hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan wanita misterius ini.

"Iya intinya begitu. Jangan panggil aku nona aku sudah bilangkan tadi namaku Sakura Haruno" ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengamatinya saat mengobrol dengan Kakashi.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 02

(Mengerikan)

HAHA... GAJEKAN


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Uchi-Haru-Time Travel

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : DramaRomance, Action And Fantasy

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Warning : (Time Travel)

SIFAT KARAKTER BEDA!

Chapter 02

(Mengerikan)

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Mendaki sampai puncak itulah yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Wanita bersurai merah muda yang kini sedang bersama Kakashi, pelayan setiaku yang serba bisa dan sok tau. Mereka berdua membicarakan tentang asal-muasal, Sakura Haruno yang sangat mengerikan itu. Dia bisa berlari sangat cepat, menaiki tebing curam dengan cara berlari itu sangat mustahil tapi inilah kenyataannya.

"Tuan muda, apa anda sudah lelah?"

Tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan aneh dari Sakura itu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Aku masih kuat cuma sedikit haus" jawabku, lalu aku meneguk air mineral yang aku bawa.

"Payah sekali hehh.. Padahal kau mirip dengannya..." gumam, Sakura lalu ia menghela nafas berat terlihat kecewa padaku.

"Cih! Aku ini tidak payah. Hanya haus!" Protesku.

Aku buat tegas!, agar dia tau siapa aku ini. Sasuke Uchiha yang akan menjadi pengusaha sukses mengantikan Itachi Kakakku, yang selalu dianggap sempurna.

Langkahku semakin berat, nafasku pun seakan terputus-putus kehabisan nafas.

Aku memperhatikan, Kakashi dan Sakura yang terlihat biasa saja padahal ini sangat melelahkan. Sinar matahari mulai terik membuatku semakin lelah. Tas ransel ini rasanya ingin sekali aku buang semakin lama benar-benar berat. Padahal aku membawa sedikit barang hanya, air mineral saja yang aku bawa lebih banyak dan yang penting di pendakian jelas Kakashi yang membawa semua peralatannya tapi dia terlihat santai. Kenapa hanya aku yang kelelahan di sini?

Sedangkan mereka berdua terlihat serius saat mengobrol dan tak terlihat lelah sedikitpun.

Jembatan gantung terlihat sudah lumayan termakan usia. Kakashi dan Sakura menatap ke arahku sangat tegas.

"Hey!, jangan bilang kalian bedua, menyuruh duluan! Lihat baik-baik jembatan gantung ini berbahaya apa lagi dibawah sangat terjal!"

Begitu jauh terlihat sungai begitu kecil jika aku jatuh pasti langsung tinggal nama!

"Tuan muda kalau begitu saya, saja yang duluan. Maaf nona Sakura mungkin saran anda susah untuk tuan muda Sasuke."

"Hehh terserahlah..." gumam Sakura.

"Kakashi apa kau yakin?!" tanyaku dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi yang kini berjalan di jembatan gantung kayu bertali tambang berwarna coklat entah apa bahan dari tali tambang ini.

Seakan bergerak kekiri dan kanan begitu mengerikan padahal, aku hanya melihatnya. Jarak jembatan ini kesebrang tebing kira-kira, 50 meter menurut perkiraanku.

"Aku duluan ya!"

Sakura membuatku melihatnya dan aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku. Dia berlari yang benar saja!

Aku terdiam melihat Kakashi dan Sakura sudah sampai di sebrang terbing. Sakura dan Kakashi melambai menyuruhku agar cepat menyusul mereka berdua.

Kedua kaki ini melangkah pasti seakan yakin tapi semakin lama kedua kakiku seakan berat saat hampir pertengahan jembatan. Kekiri dan kanan terombang-ambing tak pasti, kedua kaki ini gemetar keringat dingin mulai aku rasakan jelas. Saat angin menerpa tubuhku.

"Sial bergeraklah payah!" Caciku, untuk kedua kakiku yang terus gemetar.

Aku paksa kedua kaki ini untuk melangkah di'iringin nafasku yang tak setabil. Aku hanya mengeretakan gigiku, untuk menahan amarahku karena kepayahku ini. Aku tidak payah, mereka berdua bisa melewati ini aku juga bisa!

Aku mulai melangkah cepat. jembatan gantung ini terus bergoyang kekiri dan kanan.

Aku melawan arah goyangan jembatan ini, senyum mulai aku, bentuk pikirku, pasti aku bisa melewati ini semua.

"Ayo.. Tuan muda sedikit lagi!"

Pelayan sialan dia pikir aku anak kecil belajar berjalan?!

Aku melihat Sakura yang memperlihatkan senyumnya walau dia lebih tua dariku tapi senyumnya lumayan juga. Brengsek apa yang aku pikirkan barusan?

Aku menenangkan diriku menghirup oksigen sepuasku. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalannya!" ucapku, penuh semangat sambil menyamankan posisi ranselku yang berat ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di tujuanku. Lapangan yang cukup luas terbentang cukup jauh. sejauh, aku memandang semua hanya rumput hijau yang terlihat memukau beberapa bunga juga terlihat.

Angin menerpa tubuhku.

"Sejuk.."

Angin menyisiri, rambutku.

Aku melihat Kakashi yang kelihatan bangga padaku. "Kakashi, foto aku, agar Itachi tau aku juga bisa sepertinya.

"Baik. Tuan muda"

"Hah?" gumam Sakura tak aku pedulikan.

Aku mulai berpose sekeren mungkin. Memasukan kedua tangan kesaku celana dan menatap tegas ke arah kamera handphone Kakashi.

Ckreth..

"Cepat kirim kepada Itachi.

Aku ingin tau apa responnya nanti." Perintahku.

Kakashi mengangguk lalu menatap layar handphonenya. Sakura hanya diam sambil memperhatikan apa yang sedang di lakukan Kakashi.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, ini balasan tuan Itachi." ucap Kakashi.

Aku pun mendekat ke arah Kakashi langsung aku mendecih kesal. Hanya tulisan,'bagus' yang terlihat dari layar handphone Kakashi.

"Sial apa dia tidak punya bangga padaku sedikitpun!" ucapku, lalu Sakura memberikan senyumnya sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Sasuke, teruslah berusaha." ucap Sakura.

Entah kenapa senyumnya berdampak aneh padaku?

"Tuan muda kita kembali, tujuan kita sudah selesai." ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah," jawabku.

"Hey! Sakura kau tidak mau ikut pulang?!" tanyaku.

Sakura terlihat sedih ketika aku mengucapkan kata pulang.

"Nona Sakura ikutlah dengan ku nanti aku akan membantumu mencari cara agar kau, bisa kembali kemasamu." ucap Kakashi.

"Masalah tempat tinggal serahkan saja padaku, kau bisa tinggal ditempatku." ucapku.

"Tuan muda apa anda yakin?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya, aku yakin" jawabku.

"Kalian berdua tidak usah repot, aku bisa tinggal di hutan, aku sudah terlatih dengan situasi ini" ucap Sakura.

"Walau kau terlatih, tempat ini hutan bukan rumah. Ikut saja nanti Kakashi akan menemui mu lebih mudah jika tinggal di kediamanku.

"Iya, nona Sakura saran tuan muda benar."

"Heh.. Baiklah" gumam Sakura.

Kami bertiga kembali untuk keluar dari hutan memang ini hanya pendakian ringan hanya setengah hari tapi, sangat melelahkan.

Sore menjelang malam, aku, Kakashi dan Sakura. Masuk kedalam mobil walau awalnya tadi Sakura gugup saat akan memasuki mobil.

Apa dimasanya, tidak ada mobil? Aneh..

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 03

(Senyuman)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Uchi-Haru [ Time Travel ]

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Adventure Action And Fantasy

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T mungkin jadi M

Warning : [ Time Travel ]

SIFAT KARAKTER BEDA!

Chapter 03

(Senyuman)

Laki-laki surai pirang pendek hanya mengeretakan gigi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat erat. Sementara yang disebelahnya, yang kini sedang menepuk bahu kanannya yang dikenal sebagai Sai yang sebenarnya hanya kode name dari Danzo.

Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Naruto?"

"Sial, Kenapa aku bisa lengah?!"

"Naruto, kita harus melaporkan kejadian ini."

"Sai!! Kenapa kau masih tenang saja?! Sakura menghilang bersama orang aneh tadi."

"Tenanglah, Naruto lebih baik kita kembali ke Konoha dulu."

"Yang dikatakan temanmu itu benar" Suara batin Naruto.

"Tapi Kurama?"

"Mmm.. Kau harus lebih tenang."

Di bawah alam sadar Naruto terlihat sosok yang terlihat mengerikan sedang duduk bersila terlihat sedang bermeditasi. Sementara yang bernama Naruto sedang berdiri dihadapanya.

"Dengarkan aku bocah!" Naruto hanya diam menatap tegas, tetap mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan dengan temanmu. Tapi kau harus tetap berpikir jernih."

"Aku tau itu. Sial sebenarnya yang kita lawan tadi siapa?"

Kurama hanya menyungkingkan senyum. "Yang pasti dia bukan dari dimensi ini"

"Hah?!"

"Bodoh, apa kau tidak sadar kalau dia tidak memiliki aliran chakra."

Naruto mulai berpikir seperti detektif. "Mungkin dia menyembunyikan aliran chakranya. Jika dia dari dimensi yang berbeda apa tujuannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin dia mengincarmu." jawab Kurama, lalu ia menatap serius ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sai memanggil Naruto yang kini sedang menatap serius kedepan sambil melompati tiap batang pohon besar.

"Sai, ayo kita harus cepat kembali ke Konoha."

Sementara didekat pohon besar laki-laki yang memilik sepasang mata dengan warna berbeda sedang beristirahat bersadar duduk di atas pohon. Pedang bersandar dibahu, tangan kanannya memegang selembar foto.

Naruto dan Sai tiba di Konoha. Para penduduk melihat ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang melopati tiap atap rumah di'ikuti oleh Sai. "Apa kau bilang dimesi lain?!" Sai terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Memang ini terdengar aneh Sai, tapi aku sudah pernah mengalami semacam itu, dimensi yang berbeda. Masalah utamanya adalah musuh kita kali ini tidak memiliki chakra."

"Yang benar saja tapi dia bisa mengunakan? Kamui walau terlihat berbeda?"

"Lebih baik kita tanya dia saja"

"Mm.."

Di ruangan Hokage. Laki-laki yang mengenakan masker hitam bersurai perak sedang menikmati bacaanya, sambil duduk dikursi dekat meja.

"Edisi baru lumayan juga." gumamnya, sambil membaca buku yang ia pegang jarak buku dan wajahnya lumayan dekat.

Tok.. Tok..

"Masuklah" gumam Kakashi hatake yang kini menjadi hokage. Naruto dan Sai memasuki ruangan itu, Kakashi meletakan bukunya ia tampak heran karena ada yang kurang dari teamnya.

"Mana Sakura, apa dia tidak kembali bersama kalian berdua?"

Sai mulai melangkah maju mendekat kearah Kakashi. "Hokage-Sama, mengenai Sakura.-"

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya bocah!"

Kakashi membulatkan mata saat melihat sepasang mata milik Naruto berubah merah, pupil menyempit seperti hewan buas.

"Kau?!" gumam Kakashi. Sai hanya tersenyum mengikuti keinginan Naruto, yang beralih menjadi Kurama.

Suara yang berbeda terdengar cukup menyeramkan. Kakashi dan Sai mendengar dengan seksama. Naruto menjelaskan semuanya bahwa berpindah dimensi memerlukan waktu yang lumayan lama, Kakashi terlihat sedang berpikir keras karena mendengar lawan yang di hadapi Naruto dan Sai mengunakan? Kamui tapi berbeda karena lebih kesebuah lubang hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin kalian harus membawa Uchiha dalan misi ini. Saat waktunya tiba nanti." ucap Naruto.

Kakashi dan Sai mengangguk mengerti. Sepasang mata Naruto kembali berwarna biru cerah. "Kita harus cepat" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba di'iringi tatapan yang terlihat serius.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang" gumam Sai.

"Lebih baik kita keruangan perpustakaan utama mungkin ada jutsu yang bisa membuat kita menuju kedimensi Sakura berada." Sahut Kakashi.

Kakashi membuat 1 bunshin mirip dengannya lalu ia merubah diri menjadi salah satu anggota anbu.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar" ucap Kakashi kepada bunshinnya yang kini duduk di bangku dekat meja tempat hokage mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kakashi di'ikuti Naruto dan Sai menuju perpustakaan utama yang tidak jauh dari ruangan hokage. Sesampainya mereka bertiga disana, Kakashi, Naruto dan Sai. Mulai membaca tiap buku juga beberapa gulungan hampir 2 jam mereka bertiga mencari cara agar bisa menjemput Sakura yang kini entah ada dimana?

"Sial aku sampai pusing." gumam Naruto.

Sai tetap membaca dengan tenang begitu juga Kakashi. Kurama ikut membaca melihat dari apa yang sedang Naruto lihat bisa dibilang mereka satu pandangan saat ini.

[ 06:54 pm ] [ Konoha City ]

Sementara Sakura yang Naruto, Sai, dan Kakashi. Khawatirkan kini sedang ada di dalam mobil, ia hanya tersenyum terlihat sangat manis sekilas yang dipikirkan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah kanan melihat Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya ada apa?"

"Apa tempatmu tinggal berbeda dengan disini? Kau seperti orang desa yang baru melihat kota."

"Huuh.. Kau benar." jawab Sakura lalu dia melihat pejalan kaki dari balik kaca mobil yang sedang melaju.

"Tuan muda, apa anda yakin? Tuan Itachi tidak akan marah?"

"Kau tenang saja biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya." Sahut Sasuke.

"Itachi.." gumam Sakura sangat pelan tapi Sasuke, bisa mendengar gumaman Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam lalu ia menyamankan posisi bersandarnya.

"Pasti kau akan senang melihat Kakakku" gumam Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum tetap melihat keindahan kota Konoha dari balik kaca mobil.

Rumah yang sangat megah pintu gerbang yang mulai terbuka lebar, membuat Sakura mulai terkagum dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Rumahnya besar sekali" kata batin Sakura.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi. Keluar dari dalam mobil pelayan membukakan pintu saat memasuki ruangan yang luas terlihat sangat indah dengan warna putih yang bersih. Para pelayan serempak membungkukkan badan menunjukkan rasa hormat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kagum.

"Seperti istana asli" gumam Sakura sangat pelan.

"Hei, kau siapkan makan malam" ucap Sasuke memerintah salah satu pelayan. Sakura hanya mengelengkan kepala helaan nafas juga terdengar membuat Sasuke mengakat alis kirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mm.. Tidak ada." jawab Sakura.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 04

(Sifat yang berbeda)


	4. Chapter4

Title : Uchi-Haru [ Time Travel ]

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Adventure Action And Fantasy

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T mungkin jadi M

Warning : [ Time Travel ]

SIFAT KARAKTER BEDA!

Chapter 04

(Sifat yang berbeda)

Wanita yang bersurai merah muda, memperhatikan kediaman yang sangat luas banyak pelayan yang menyiapkan sajian untuk makan malam. "Dia penyuruh sekali" kata batin Sakura.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Apa perlu aku memecatmu? Hah?!" Sasuke terlihat kesal karena para pelayannya sangat lambat untuk menyajikan makan malam. "Tuan muda, sabarlah kenapa anda terlihat kesal?"

"Aku lapar. Tapi pelayan di rumah ini semakin hari semakin lambat!" Sasuke menjawab tegas membuat para pelayan yang ada disana merasa tidak enak hati bercampur kesal, menghadapai tuan muda mereka yang terkadang menjadi pemarah saat di meja makan.

"Aneh sekali tingkahmu!"

Ucapan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nona, Haruno silahkan duduk."

Kakashi mulai menunjukkan sikap formalnya sebagai pelayan senior disana sekaligus kepercayaan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Heh! Jangan panggil aku, nona panggil saja Sakura. Aku kurang nyaman dengan sikap formal" ucap ketus Sakura. Saat dia mulai duduk didekat meja makan yang cukup panjang. "Gara-gara Sasuke bodoh ini aku, jadi ingin marah" kata batin Sakura.

"Pantas aku mendengar suara wanita, asing ternyata ada tamu istimewah malam ini."

Semua menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang terlihat sangat dewasa dari sikap dan tutur kata yang tertata bisa menunjukkan sifatnya. Sakura sedikit terkejut dalam diamnya karena yang dia lihat sekarang adalah Itachi yang dulunya adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Walaupun Itachi adalah anggota Akatsuki sebenarnya menjadi anggota itu hanyalah penyamarannya saat menjadi mata-mata.

"Nona, siapa namamu?"

Itachi duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Sa-sakura"

Itachi mencium punggung telapak tangan kanan Sakura sangat lembut, membuat Sakura hanya bisa menerimanya, di'ikuti rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" ucap Itachi di'iringi senyum yang sangat ramah membuat pelayan wanita dan Sakura seakan meleleh.

"Cih! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu Itachi!!"

"Hnn..?"

Itachi menoleh ke arah kanan merespon malas ucapan Sasuke.

"Ekspresi macam apa itu? Datar seperti papan" gumam Sasuke, lalu dia melahap rakus potongan daging kalkun panggang yang tersajikan diatas piring.

Itachi kembali bersikap manis kepada Sakura sampai menanyakan tempat tinggal, warna favorit, benda yang disuka, makanan yang disuka dan sebaliknya.

Sasuke hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia sangat kesal karena rasa cemburu. Saat Itachi mengecup punggung tangan Sakura beberapa kali, Sasuke sampai-sempai berpikir ingin melepar piring ke arah wajah Itachi.

"Dimensi lain?"

Itachi sedikit terkejut saat Kakashi dan Sakura menjelaskan semuanya saat di meja makan. Kakashi yang berdiri didekat Itachi dan Sakura. Kini sedang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Begini saja, aku menugaskanmu untuk mencari orang yang bisa mengembalikan, nona Haruno ini kembali kemasanya" ucap Itachi.

"Itachi, aku sudah membuktikannya padamu. Aku minta pengakuanmu!"

"Hnn..? Pengakuan apa?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Cih! Pengakuan karena aku bisa sepertimu! Mendaki seperti orang bodoh!"

"Hnn.."

Sasuke hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Itachi yang lebih fokus kepada Sakura.

Naruto dan Sai ditugaskan untuk mencari Sasuke. Walau belum menemukan cara agar bisa menjemput Sakura kembali ke Konoha paling tidak Sasuke harus tahu kejadian yang menimpa Sakura yang terlempar kedimesi lain.

"Kurama? Apa kau yakin Sasuke ada di hutan ini?"

"Apa kau meragukanku? Bocah! Lebih baik kau terus mencarinya."

"Mm.. Baiklah maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi"

Kurama hanya menyungingkan senyum saat bermeditasi.

"Naruto, aku rasa Sasuke tidak ada di hutan ini"

Sai berhenti disalah satu batang pohong besar.

"Mmm.. Kita cari saja dulu" sahut Naruto saat berhenti didekat Sai.

Sasuke yang Naruto dan Sai cari kini sedang mengejar pria berjubah hitam tapi terhadang 4 orang berjubah hitam yang sama.

"Hnn?"

Sinar laser yang biasanya digunakan untuk senapan laras panjang dan laras pendek kini mengarah ke arah jubah Sasuke.

Dar!! Dar!!

Naruto merasakan aliran chakra milik Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari ke arah barat ke arah dalam hutan.

"Naruto!"

Sai berteriak memanggil Naruto, lantas Sai membeberkan gulungan ke tanah.

Pria surai pirang pendek itu berlari sangat cepat meninggalkan Sai.

"Naruto, awas kirimu!"

Suara Kurama tiba-tiba.

DUARKKKHH!!

Naruto menghindar sangat cepat dan melompat ke atas pohon.

"Apa itu tadi?"

Naruto memicingkan mata, terlihat seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam menghantam pohon.

Tudung dari seseorang berjubah hitam itu terbuka. Kepala tengkorak yang berbahan baja seperti robot itu menatap lurus dengan kedua mata merahnya.

Wushhh..

Fuuton! Rasenshuriken berwarna orange kemerahan yang tadinya muncul ditelapak tangan kanan Naruto, langsung melesat dan membelah dua sosok berjubah hitam itu.

DUAAARRR!!!

Suara ledakan yang sangat nyaring membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya saat melihat sosok semacam robot yang mengenakan jubah hitam.

Wuuuhhhhsshh...

Darr!!

Pelindung berwarna ungu yang diciptakan Sasuke. Sempurna membuat pertahanan yang kokoh melindungi dirinya.

"Hnn.."

Aura berwarna ungu wujud Susano'o yang belum sempurna itu seakan tidak bisa tertebus oleh ledakan apapun.

Roket, granat sampai puluhan peluru yang melesat ke arah Sasuke, seakan terbuang sia-sia.

Wushhh..

Duar!!

Rasenshuriken melesat sangat cepat menghantam robot yang menyerupai wujud manusia itu sampai hancur menjadi kepingan logam.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja aku mencarimu" jawab Naruto.

Burung berwarna putih yang diciptakan oleh Sai, kini mendarat didekat Naruto. "

Sai, kau kemana saja?"

"Aku menonton diatas" jawab Sai yang terdengar santai langsung membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

Sasuke menatap tegas ke arah Naruto dan Sai. Mereka berdua pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Sai memberi saran lebih baik kembali ke Konoha dulu mencari cara bagaimana menjemput Sakura kembali ke Konoha.

Sakura membaringkan diri ditempat tidur yang sangat empuk dan nyaman setelah membersihkan diri.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Konoha, semoga Naruto dan yanglain bisa menjemputku untuk kembali" kata batin Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura, mulai memejamkan matanya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 05

(Konoha City)

SASUKE ADA DUA :v

Fufufu.. Maaf gaje :v


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Uchi-Haru [ Time Travel ]

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Adventure Action And Fantasy

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T mungkin jadi M.

Warning : [ Time Travel ]

SIFAT KARAKTER BEDA! OOC

Chapter 05

(Konoha City)

"Hah!!" Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Itachi yang memberi pilihan yang sulit. Melanjutkan kuliah atau menerima perjodohan.

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Seperti itu? Kau tinggal memilih salah satu."

"Cih! Aku tidak memilih keduanya! Untuk apa juga aku, harus kuliah di Konoha University? Apa lagi perjodohan dengan putri pathner kerjamu!" Sasuke menolak keras pilihan yang Itachi berikan.

"Usiamu sudah hampir 19 tahun wajar kau mendapat pilihan ini" ujar Itachi.

"Aku tau kau, adalah Kakakku mengurusku sebagai penganti Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi ini berlebihan aku menolak!"

"Tuan Hiashi, sangat mengharapkanmu menjadi pendamping putrinya." Itachi menatap tegas ke arah Sasuke yang langsung menghentikan sarapan paginya.

"Aku tidak suka gadis cengeng seperti dia!"

"Hnn..?" Itachi sedikit menaikan alis kiri.

"Aku tau kalau Hinata, itu gadis yang baik tapi sayangnya aku tidak menyukainya. Dia juga tidak ingin dijodohkan" ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja Hinata, akan menerima perjodohan ini walau dalam keadaan terpaksa" ucap Itachi.

"Kau, harus menerima perjodohan ini juga."

Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengeretakan gigi.

"Sial!! Inilah bagian yang paling aku benci menjadi orang golongan atas" kata batin Sasuke.

"Maaf kalau aku terlambat" Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Ohh.. Demi Kami-sama, nona Haruno sangat cantik bagaikan malaikat yang jatuh dari langit" Sasuke langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri saat mendengar pujian picisan dari Itachi.

"Malaikat?" Sakura hanya menahan tawanya membayangkan Sasuke melihat Itachi bersikap seperti ini, pasti harga diri klan Uchiha langsung jatuh.

"Jangan mulai lagi hampir semua wanita dan artis ternama kau, rayu.. Semoga Kami-sama tidak mengutukmu jadi gagak atau batu" ujar Sasuke.

"Itachi!! Ini waktumu untuk kerjaaa" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar malas, saat Itachi terus menerus menggoda Sakura.

"Hnn..? Hari ini aku libur" jawab Itachi, sambil membimbing Sakura menuju meja makan.

Sasuke melihat kurang suka dengan cara Itachi, memperlakukan Sakura sangat romantis seperti Romeo yang menggoda Juliet nya.

"Cih! Untung kau, Kakakku kalau bukan sudah aku tendang mukamu!" Sasuke mengomel dalam batinya.

Itachi memperhatikan Sakura yang kini sedang menikmati sarapan paginya. Para pelayan disana memang tahu kalau tuan mereka suka mengoda wanita namun jarang sampai seperti itu memperhatikan sangat rinci.

"Woi!! Woi!! Mana bisa seseorang menikmati sarapan kalau dipelototi seperti itu."

Itachi langsung menatap horror ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke membalas tatap Itachi, kakak-beradik itupun terlihat bersaing dalam tatap mereka berdua.

"Nona Haruno, apa kau suka shoping?" Itachi bertanya dengan lembut ditambah menebar pesona khasnya.

Sakura sampai hampir syok melihat tingkah Itachi yang berbanding terbalik di dunianya.

"Sakura, lebih baik jangan kau terima ajakan Kakakku" ucap Sasuke.

"Hnn.. Tolong abaikan saja bocah yang cemburu itu."

Itachi mulai menunjukkan senyum tipis kepada Sakura yang terlihat malu, sedangkan Sasuke langsung mematung terasa disambar petir setelah mendengar sindiran dari Itachi.

"Hnn.. Aku setuju"

Sasuke menyetujui permintaan Naruto, bahwa Naruto akan berangkat lebih dulu.

"Aku siap melawan para manusia buatan itu!" Kakashi hanya tersenyum dari balik masker hitam miliknya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Di lantai tertulis sebuah simbol yang sebenarnya terlarang, karena itu saat melakukan ritual hanya ada Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sai saja.

"Sayang sekali hanya bisa mengirim satu orang.. Naruto, jika kau belum kembali selama seminggu, Sasuke akan aku kirim juga" ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah.. Tapi tenang saja pasti akan aku, bawa pulang Sakura ke Konoha" ucap Naruto sebelum dia terkirim ketempat Sakura berada.

"Kurama, apa kau sudah siap?" Naruto bertanya lewat telepatinya.

"Tentu saja bocah" jawab Kurama.

Ruangan itu diliputi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata sebelum dia menghilang entah kemana?

"Kita harus menunggu selama seminggu dulu" ucap Kakashi.

"Hnn.."

"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa kesana bersama... Mm.. Ini kan?" Kakashi dan Sasuke memperhatikan Sai.

Mereka berada diruangan rahasia dekat ruang hokage bekerja.

"Gulungan untuk kembali.. Tertinggal aku rasa Naruto, lupa membawanya" ucap Sai.

Kakashi mengelenkan kepala. "Hnn... Seminggu lagi ritual ini bisa dilakukan lagi?"

"Bisa maaf merepotkanmu seminggu kedepan.."

"Hnn" jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Permintaanmu, aku tolak."

Gadis remaja bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung style indigo itu hanya bisa tertunduk lesu ketika permintaannya ditolak oleh ayahnya. Pikirnya 'suatu hubungan yang tidak dilandasi oleh cinta pasti akan cepat berakhir namun ayahnya menjelasakan. Cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu'.

"Ayah sudah memilihkan yang terbaik untukmu. Kau, tau sendiri kalau yang akan menjadi jodohmu itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ayah yakin dia pemuda yang baik dan derajatnya sama seperti keluar kita."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Kau harus menurut pada ayahmu ini."

Gadis remaja bernama Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga itu hanya diam tidak bisa membalas atau membantah

kata-kaya ayahnya. Gadis remaja itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu dia pamit pergi. Sosok ayah yang bernama Hiashi itu hanya diam sambil menyeruput teh hijau, yang sudah mulai dingin.

Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis remaja putri satu-satu dari keluarga Hyuuga ini, memiliki kesedihan tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Keluarga yang memiliki prinsip dan aturan yang ketat harus ditaati setiap aturan yang ada. Selain itu dia juga pewaris utama keluaga Hyuuga yang termasuk dalam golongan atas peringkat kedua dibawah Uchiha.

Memang ada pribahasa yang mengatakan 'peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar'. Apakah itu berlaku untuknya Hinata juga?

"Kenapa.. Harus aku yang mendapatkan takdir seperti ini? Aku juga ingin seperti yanglain."

Hinata hanya bisa merenungi nasibnya karena perjodohan yang harus dia setujui.

Dukh..

"Aughh!" Hinata menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, juga kesegala arah ruangan kamarnya yang terbilang luas nan megah warna ungu bunga lavender menghiasi kamarnya. Suara seseorang membuatnya terlihat sedikit panik saat dia terduduk ditepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku muncul ditempat yang aneh?" Naruto merangkak keluar yang tadinya dibawah tempat tidur.

"Kyaaak..!!!"

"Hahh?! Hinata?"

Hinata langsung berhenti berteriak saat mendengar namanya digumamkan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal.

"Ka-kau siapa?!"

Hinata meraih bantal yang ada didekatnya dan memukuli Naruto dengan bantal yang dia pegang..

Bugh..

Bugh..

Bugh..

Naruto menepis bantal dengan lengan dan meminta Hinata untuk berhenti memukulinya. "Hentikan! Kenapa kau, memukuliku dengan bantal?"

Hinata tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, malah memukuli Naruto bertubi-tubi. "Pencuri!! Tolong!!" Naruto langsung membekap mulut Hinata.

"Hei, diamlah! Sstthh.."

"Hmmm... Mmh.."

"Diamm.. Sttthh.."

"Kau, diamlah aku akan jelaskan semua" ucap Naruto.

Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!

Naruto menjelaskan bahwa dia orang baik dan meminta Hinata agar percaya dengan ucapannya. Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Nona?! Apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Clekh.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf nona, tadi saya mendengar teriakan anda"

"Ooh.. Maaf tadi aku melihat sesuatu dikamar mandi. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas kau, boleh pergi sekarang" ucap Hinata.

"Saya pamit nona"

"Mmh.."

Clekh.

"Fiuhh.. Hampir saja ketahuan" ucap Hinata yang merubah diri menjadi sosok aslinya adalah Naruto. Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya saat melihat Hinata terbaring ditempat tidur, karena pingsan.

Naruto melangkah ke arah tempat tidur.

"Dia mirip sekali seperti Hinata" gumam Naruto.

"Hei!! Bocah kau harus mencari temanmu" Suara dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Kau benar juga, Kurama. Sakura ada dimana sekarang? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan aliran chakra nya"

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran temanmu bocah" ucap Kurama.

"Hah!!"

Naruto berbicara dialam bawah sadarnya. Kurama menjelaskan kemungkin kenapa mereka berdua tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Sakura di dunia itu. Kemungkina pertama 'mungkin Sakura sengaja menghilangkan aura chakra nya.' Naruto kurang setuju dengan ucapan Kurama. 'Kemungkinan kedua meraka berdua terjebak ke dunia yang berbeda bukan dunia tempat Sakura berada, langsung membuat Naruto histeris saat Naruto mencari gulungan untuk membuatnya kembali ke Konoha. Gulungan yang dia cari tidak ada.

"Sial kenapa tidak ada!!"

Kurama hanya mendegus kesal. "Kurama, kau lihat gulunganku tidak?" Naruto bertanya diikuti rasa paniknya.

"Aku tadi sedang tertidur jadi aku tidak tau" jawaban Kurama langsung membuat Naruto down.

"Kita terjebak" gumam Naruto.

Naruto duduk ditepi tempat tidur, sambil memperhatikan sosok Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Hinata.. Padahal 2 bulan lagi aku, akan melamar Hinata, malah terjebak di dunia ini."

Kurama hanya menyunggingkan senyum. " kau, tenang saja semua temanmu pasti mencarimu."

"Kau, benar Kurama" jawab Naruto. Saat dia memperhatikan suasana kamar.

Hinata mulai sadar dari pingsan, Naruto langsung membekap Hinata. "Stth.. Tolong jangan teriak lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Mmm.." Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu Naruto berhenti membekap Hinata. Naruto menjelas semuanya kenapa dia ada dikamar Hinata juga menjelaskan tujuannya kenapa ada didunia itu. Hinata mendengarkan semua penjelasan Naruto yang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Jadi kau, sedang mencari temanmu?"

"Iya, begitulah tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran temanku." Hinata bertanya banyak hal kepada Naruto, tentang seperti apa ciri-ciri Sakura.

"Aku belum pernah melihat wanita yang kau sebutkan. Apa kau punya foto temanmu itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang karena dia lupa membawa foto Sakura, Naruto pikir awalnya semua akan berjalan mudah. Tinggal merasakan aliran chakra dia langsung bisa menemukan Sakura, namun rencana Naruto tidak bisa digunakan sebab aliran chakra Sakura sedikitpun tidak bisa Naruto rasakan ada didaerah mana?

Hinata dan Naruto membuat rencana akan mencari Sakura. Dalam hitungan menit saja mereka berdua terlihat akrab padahal Hinata baru mengenal Naruto, mungkin karena Naruto tipe yang ramah membuat keduanya cepat sekali untuk akrab. Setelah Hinata membimbing Naruto menyelinap keluar dari kediamannya mereka pun bersiap mencari Sakura.

Sepanjang perjalan Naruto banyak bercerita, Hinata terlihat menikmati semua cerita Naruto. Saat Hinata menjelaskan semua yang Naruto lihat, entah kenapa Hinata merasa senang didekat Naruto.

"Jadi namanya mobil ya? Aku kira monster" gumam Naruto.

"Naruto, penampilanmu terlalu mencolok seperti cosplay. Ayo kita shoping" ucap Hinata saat mereka berdua ada di halte bis.

"Shoping?"

Naruto hanya mengiyakan ucapan Hinata juga mengikuti tujuan. Saat mereka berada di toko baju, Hinata memilihkan berbagai pakaian yang cocok untuk Naruto.

"Ganti pakaianmu. Ini yanglain untukmu selama kita mencari temanmu, kau juga butuh baju ganti bukan?"

"Iya, kau benar tapi ini terlalu banyak"

"Cepat ganti pakainmu.. Ini hadiah untukmu" ujar Hinata. Naruto merasa tidak enak hati kalau pakaian yang Hinata belikan itu dijadikan hadiah untuknya.

Baju berwarna hitam dan celana orange tua itu kini telah diganti oleh kemeja berwana putih dan celana jeans orange tua juga sepatu berwana coklat. Saat Naruto melihat dirinya di cermin yang ada diruang ganti, Naruto merasa penampilannya terlihat aneh.

Hinata hanya terdiam seakan melamun melihat penampilan Naruto saat keluar dari ruang ganti baju. "Terlihat aneh ya?"

Hinata mengelengkan kepala. "Malah sebaliknya kau, terlihat keren"

"Ke-keren?" Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa senang karena pujian yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan padahal dia berpakain asal-asalan saja.

Tadi saat Naruto memasuki toko baju dia menjadi sorotan pelangan disana. Kini saat keluar dari toko dia kembali menjadi sorotan. "Kenapa mereka melihatku, seperti itu? Hinata sesekali melihat ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang membawa pakaian yang dia pilih tadi sampai kedua tangannya membawa sekatung pakaian yang dibelikan Hinata. Saat Naruto membayar dengan uangnya. Penjaga toko disana menolak karena mata uang yang Naruto sodorkan tidak berlaku di dunia itu. Hinata mengelurkan kartu kredit, Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening. Pikirnya 'untuk apa kartu itu?'

"Aku bilangkan, aku memberimu hadiah.. Jadi jangan merasa sungkan."

"Tapi ini memalukan, kau harus membayar baju yang harus aku yang bayar" ujar Naruto.

"Mmm..?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Aku bilangkan hadiah, tadi kau main membayar saja" Naruto menghela nafas diikuti kata maaf dari lisan Naruto.

'Hinata memikirkan Naruto harus tinggal dimana? Apa harus di apartemen dekat sekolah?' Pikir Hinata.

Naruto tidak sadar saat dia mengobrol dengan Hinata didekat pertokoan, mobil berwarna Hitam yang didalamnya melintas tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas saat kedua saudara itu saling berdebat didalam mobil yang melaju.

"Karena kau, ingin ikut jadi posisi supir cocok buatmu" ucap Itachi kepada Sasuke yang kini sedang menyetir mobil.

"Cih!!" Sasuke mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Apa kau, tidak takut nona Haruno?" Itachi menunjukkan senyumnya. Sakura membalas senyuman Itachi. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu dari balik kaca sepion. Merasa sangat kesal dengan tingkah Itachi. "Brengsek!! Kalau saja kau bukan Kakakku sudah, aku hajar habis-habisan kau Itachi!" Sasuke membatin kesal.

Sesampainya Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi. Di toko baju yang biasanya dia kunjungi, saat memasuki toko itu semua wanita yang ada disana terlihat terpesona dengan sosok Itachi Uchiha yang memang sangat terpandang di Kota Konoha.

"Cih! Kenapa semua melihat si play boy bodoh ini" kata batin Sasuke. Saat Itachi mencoba mendekati Sakura, Sasuke langsung berada ditengah mereka berdua yang sedang berjalan bersama menelusuri toko baju yang luas nan indah dengan berbagai merk baju yang terbilang mahal.

"Huaamm.." Sasuke menguap perlahan menunjukkan rasa bosannya.

"Tech.." gumam batin Itachi disambut senyum mengejek dari Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum puas saat Sakura menganti pakaiannya sampai mencoba semua pakaian yang Itachi pilih.

"Pas.. Itu cocok untukmu, nanti malam" ujar Itachi saat melihat Sakura mengenakan gaun berwarna merah. Sasuke hanya diam terpesona melihat penampilan Sakura.

"Apa penampilanku, terlihat aneh Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya, Saat Sasuke akan menjawab. Itachi langsung memuji Sakura

habis-habisan. Cantik, mempesona, indah melebihi permata dan banyak lagi pujian yang membuat Sakura malu. Sasuke menatap horror ke arah Itachi namun Itachi tidak pedulikan.

Sasuke menganggap Itachi menjadi penghambatnya untuknya mengenal Sakura lebih jauh. Itachi menceritakan nanti malam akan ada pesta dan berharap Sakura bisa ikut dalam pesta itu namun Sakura ragu untuk menjawab. Sasuke selama menyetir mobil, dia berharap Sakura menolak ajakan Itachi.

Sakura merasa rindu dengan teman-temannya apa lagi dengan sosok Sasuke yang dia kenal, walaupun didunia yang berbeda ini ada sosok Sasuke yang sangat berbeda namun Sakura sadar dia Sasuke yang berbeda bukan yang dia kenali dan cinta.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga di kediaman Uchiha yang terlihat megah seperti istana itu. Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari mobil. "Bagaimana kau sudah memikirkan ajakanku?" Sakura mulai menimbang-nimbang permintaan Itachi. "Iya baiklah aku terima" jawab Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan kesalnya saat Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Itachi.

Sakura memperhatikan dirinya di cermin saat mencoba pakaiannya lagi saat ada didalam kamarnya. "Selera Itachi, luar biasa" gumam Sakura.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu lalu dia menuju arah pintu dan membuka pintu. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Sakura yang diperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke tentangnya?

"Sasuke, apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Sasuke sadar dari rasa terpesonanya. "Tidak ada. Aku kebetulan melewat kamarmu jadi aku putuskan mampir" ujar Sasuke disambut senyum dari Sakura.

"Mm.. Jadi begitu ya?" Sakura menunjukan senyumnya lagi. "Sial kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh" gumam batin Sasuke.

Sakura menyarankan agar Sasuke, memasuki ruangan kamarnya. Sasuke pun memasuki kamar Sakura sambil memperhatikan kamar yang dulunya digunakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. "Apa kau, suka kamar ini?"

"Iya, aku sangat suka. Kamar ini sangat nyaman" jawab Sakura.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Tentang tempat tinggalmu" Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali. Mereka berdua, mulai duduk ditepi ranjang sambil mengobrol tentang tempat tinggal Sakura. "Naruto? Aku jadi penasaran dengan temanmu itu, kau pernah bilang aku mirip dengannya" ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kau, dengar gumamku saat ditebing sungai waktu itu?"

"Kau, bergumam nyaring tentu aku dengar" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mulai menceritakan tentang sosok Naruto dari awal menjadi sebuah team. "Sasuke, hanya diam dan mendengar cerita Sakura yang menurut Sasuke sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa diterima akal sehat namun jika Sasuke mengingat kejadian saat mendaki dan waktu ditebing sungai semua menjadi masuk akal.

"Hnn..? Tunggu sebentar aku penasaran dengan yang bernama Sasuke. Apa dia mirip denganku?"

"Iya kalian mirip tapi berbeda sikap dan sifat hanya fisik saja.. Kau mirip Sasuke saat masih remaja." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi dia sudah tua?" Sakura kurang suka dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!! Kau mirip dengan Sasuke saat remaja usia 16 tahun sekarang usianya sudah 20 tahun sama denganku walaupun, aku lebih tua darinya 3 bulan. Aku lahir bulan Maret sedangkan Sasuke bulan Juli"ujar Sakura.

"Sasuke yang paling muda? Di teammu?"

"Naruto paling muda di team 7. Dia lahir bulan oktober " ucap Sakura.

Info.

Sakura. 28 Maret, disusul dengan Sasuke. 23 Juli. Naruto paling muda di Team7. 10 oktober.

"Walaupun aku ini paling tua, tapi sifat dewasa ku, kalah jauh dengan mereka berdua.."

"Saat aku, mendengar ceritamu, aku akui kedua temanmu memang lebih dewasa" ujar Sasuke.

"Apa lagi Naruto, biarpun dia paling muda tapi di balik sifatnya yang bodoh dia tidak pernah ragu dengan tujuannya sampai sekarang" gumam Sakura.

"Tujuan?"

"Naruto ingin menjadi seorang Hokage itulah tujuan dan impiannya. Dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjadi Hokage."

"Tujuan dan impian.. Menarik juga si Naruto itu" gumam Sasuke, sambil melihat ke atas. "Aku saja tidak tau tujuanku apa? Sampai sekarang mungkin aku harus mencari tujuanku dan berusaha keras seperti temanmu itu" ujar Sasuke.

"Yah.. Aku juga begitu tapi sekarang aku memiliki mimpi" ucap Sakura.

"Mimpi?"

"Mimpiku, aku ingin bersama Sasuke selamanya. Aku sangat mencintainya dari dulu, walau aku sempat ragu." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Dari ceritamu tadi, bukannya dia itu penghianat?"

"Iya, tapi itukan masa lalu Sasuke. Sekarang dia, ingin menebus kesalahanya dimasa lalu. Pasti semua boleh mendapatkan kesempatan keduakan?"

"Iya" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Akhirnya aku, harus mendengar kata-kata darinya secara langsung.. Sebelum aku bertanya sudah terjawab" gumam batin Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura, diringi perasaan kecewa. "Jujur aku mulai menyukainya."

Sasuke melangkah maju menyusuri koridor yang disisi kanannya berderet kaca jendela yang telihat dibalik kaca pemandangan taman yang terlihat indah memanjakan kedua mata saat melihat keindahan taman itu. Kedua onyx hitam, mata Sasuke itu menerawang jauh ke arah taman dari balik kaca jendela.

Dia harus mulai merelakan semuanya pikirnya. Dia dan Sakura baru bertemu dan mengenal mungkin beberapa hari kedepan dia akan lupa dengan keinginannya.

Itachi bersandar duduk dikursi ruangan tempatnya bekerja, sambil memikirkan tentang adiknya yang menolak perjodohan yang dia setujui dengan Hiashi.

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus terima." Itachi memejamkan mata setelah bergumam.

"Aku tinggal disini?" Naruto melihat-lihat ruang tamu, dapur, kamar dan kamar mandi. Apartemen yang lumayan luas dan terlihat sangat terawat itu membuat Naruto seakan enggan untuk tinggal disana.

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu..

Ini terlalu luas lagi pula aku, tidak lama tinggal disini" ujar Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dari pada apartemen ini tidak ditempati, selama liburan apartemenku ini tidak aku tempati, kau mau menempatinya kan? Walau cuma sebentar."

"Baiklah anggap saja aku, menjaga apatemenmu ya?"

"Mmm.. Iya" jawab Hinata.

"Aku pulang dulu. Ini aku belikan sesuatu untukmu, kau suka ramen tidak?"

"Woahh!! Ramen!!"

Hinata terlihat senang karena Naruto menunjukan ekpresi kegembiraannya. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti ini sampai mau membantu Naruto, padahal mereka baru saja kenal itupun belum ada 1 hari.

"Hinata terima kasih, bagaimana caraku membalasmu?"

"Mm.. Tidak usah" jawab Hinata yang terlihat bersiap untuk pergi kembali kerumahnya.

"Besok kita cari temanmu ya? Kau istirahatlah dulu" ucap Hinata.

"Iya, terima kasih untuk semua, aku berhutang banyak padamu" ujar Naruto dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Daa.."

"Iya" jawab singkat Naruto.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Tok.

"Masuklah."

Clekh.

"Maaf tuan, saya baru kembali"

"Hnn.. Tidak apa. Duduklah Kakashi"

Kakashi duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Itachi. "Apa kau sudah menemukan yang bisa mengembalikan, nona Haruno?"

"Saya belum menemukan cara dan orang yang bisa mengembalikan nona Haruno, kembali ke tempat asalnya tuan" ujar Kakashi.

"Jadi begitu.. Apa sudah semua profesor, kau cari? Atau pembuat mesin waktu dan sejenisnya."

"Sudah semua tuan, tapi sayangnya hasilnya nihil" jawab Kakashi.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki tentang nona Haruno, aku rasa dia bukan orang yang jahat. Dan yang membuatku sedikit resah ternyata adikku menyukainya" ucap Itachi.

"Tuan muda? Menyukai nona Haruno?"

"Hnn.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku, memyukai Haruno lebih dari sekarang. Karena dia harus bersama Hinata, putri Hiashi" ucap Itachi.

"Saya akan membantu, tuan juga" ujar Kakashi.

"Bagus kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Aku yakin Keluargaku, akan menjadi teratas setelah menjalin hubungan keluarga dengan Hyuuga" gumam Itachi diiringi senyum penuh arti.

Sasuke terus menghela nafas berkali-kali setiap mengingat cerita Sakura tentang Sasuke yang ada didunianya.

"Sial Sakura, menyukai Sasuke itu memangnya seperti apa dia?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke arah kamar mandi dan meredam pikirannya yang mulai tidak menentu.

Hinata terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Pelayan di lorong kediamanya merasa senang karena nona yang mereka hormati dan kagumi itu kembali ceria.

Naruto bermeditasi diatas tempat tidurnya. "Kurama, apa tidak ada cara untuk menemukan Sakura?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi saran dari pertanyaamu bocah. Tapi aku punya perkiraan mungkin didunia ini aliran chakra tidak bisa dirasakan kehadiranya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau, belum sadar semua yang ada didunia ini tidak memiliki chakra atau non-chakra" ucap Kurama.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Akhh entahlah rumit! Aku mau tidur saja besok kita lanjutkan" Naruto langsung berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 06

(Perasaan)


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Title : Uchi-Haru [ Time Travel ]

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : #Drama #Romance #Adventure

#Action

#Fantasy

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T mungkin jadi M.

Warning : [ Time Travel ]

SIFAT KARAKTER BEDA! OOC

Chapter 06

(Perasaan)

Di apartemen yang lumayan luas. Naruto sedang menyeduh cup ramennya, saat dia sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja makan. "Hehe.. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Ramen di tempat ini benar-benar nikmat!" gumam Naruto saat dia memandangi cup ramen yang ada diatas meja.

Kurama yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto. Hanya menyungingkan senyuman dan menikmati tidurnya lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tertidur.

"Bocah" guman Kurama.

"Berhentilah memanggilku bocah. Umurku sudah 20 tahun!" protes Naruto.

Naruto menyantap ramen cup, sambil mengomel dalam batinya dan lawan berdebatnya adalah Kurama. Naruto termasuk Jinchuriki yang paling kuat diantara yanglainnya itupun dengan kerja keras dan latihan juga pertarungan yang dasyat dimasa lalunya.

"Kenyang!" ucap Naruto, lalu dia duduk bersila di lantai sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Mobil-mobil itu keren" gumam Naruto.

"Itachi Uchiha pengusaha yang sangat baik ini, lagi-lagi memberikan subangan dan dana yang cukup besar. Banyak yang berharap kalau tuan Itachi Uchiha berniat untuk menjadi wali kota Konoha tahun ini. Ada juga yang berharap beliau menjadi Presiden di kota Konoha ini."

"Huwaaa!! Itachi!!" teriak Naruto, saat menonton acara televisi.

"Haha... Dunia ini benar-benar jauh berbeda dari duniamu bocah" ucap Kurama tiba-tiba.

"Heeh? Kau nonton juga ya Kurama?" tanya Naruto dalam batinnya.

Kurama berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tapi bisa saja itu hanya tipu dayanya. Aku tidak yakin dengan kabar bodoh itu" gumam Kurama, mengalihkan topik.

"Iya, kau benar juga" gumam Naruto yang terlihat serius.

Ting! Nung!

Suara bel apartemen dari arah pintu masuk membuat Naruto membuka mata tersadar dari bawah sadarnya. Diapun bergegas menuju arah pintu, saat Naruto membuka pintu. Hinata terlihat sedang bersama dengan gadis remaja yang tidak asing bagi Naruto. "Ada Shion juga!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Huwaa! Kau membuatku, kaget saja Naruto" ucap Hinata.

Shion sahabat Hinata sejak kelas 5 SD sampai sekarang kelas 3 SMA. Hinata meminta bantuan Shion anggar membantu mencari seseorang yang Naruto cari. Percakapan diruangan utama itu terdengar sangat serius. "Sakura Haruno ya?" gumam Shion.

"Apa kau pernah dengar nama itu baru-baru ini?" tanya Hinata pada Shion.

"Tidak" jawab Singkat yang terdengar santai dari Shion, langsung membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Santai sekali" gumam Naruto.

"Tapi aku akan membantu si muka kucing ini demi mu Hinata" ujar Shion

"Wah, kau selalu baik Shion" ucap Hinata.

"Sial! Aku dibilang muka kucing" gumam batin Naruto, yang kini sedang terlihat kesal dalam diamnya.

Sementara Kurama terlelap tidak peduli.

Di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke sedang membaca buku di taman belakang, duduk santai di bangku taman dengan pose yang terlihat keren walaupun dibuat-buat tekesan elegan.

"Benar-benar membosankan membaca kamus ini" gumam Sasuke.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Sakura yang entah sejak kapan, dia berdiri dekat bangku yang Sasuke duduki.

"Sakura? Kau mengejutkanku saja. Ini buku yang membuatku tambah bosan. Hanya buku tentang bahasa inggris.." ujar Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya rumit" gumam Sakura, saat ikut duduk dan membaca buku yang Sasuke pegang.

Mereka membaca buku itu bersama walaupun Sakura bingung dengan bahasa yang baru dia tahu. "Tulisan yang aneh ini, tapi aku suka artinya" ucap Sakura saat membaca tulisan 'love' Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Kalau yang ini pasti kau,lebih suka.

I Love You" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu" gumam Sakura, saat membaca arti dari bahasa yang menurutnya aneh.

"Biarpun memusingkan, artinya sangat romantis" ucap Sakura.

Itachi bersama Kakashi melihat keduanya dengan tatapan yang tegas. "Mereka berdua sangat dekat" gumam Itachi.

"Tuan, saya akan mencari cara anggar nona Haruno bisa kembali ke dunia asalnya" ucap Kakashi.

"Usahakan secepat mungkin. Aku tidak mau adik bodohku itu sampai mencintai, Sakura Haruno." ujar Itachi.

Tring!

Itachi merogoh kantung kemeja dibalik jasnya. Nama kontak panggilan 'Hiashi Hyuuga' Itachi menerima panggilan dan menjawab pertanyaan dengan tegas.

"Semua sudah aku siapkan rencana pesta akan diselengarakan seminggu lagi" ucap Itachi saat menelphone.

"Adikku, pasti akan menerima dengan senang hati" ujar Itachi.

"Tuan harus sabar mungkin nona masih labil. Dia belum tau ini semua untuk kebaikkannya" Itachi sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata dari pathner kerjanya yang dulunya adalah teman baik ayahnya.

"Terima kasih atas dana yang tuan berikan" ucap Itachi, sebelum menutup handpnone nya.

"Nona Haruno, selalu membuatku terpesona" ucap Itachi, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh.

"Si penganggu datang lagi" gumam Sasuke. Sakura hanya menahan tawanya.

"Dasar adik durhaka" gumam Itachi.

"Itachi, kau libur kerja lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bos nya terserahku, mau kerja atau liburan setiap hari" jawab Itachi.

"Brengsek! Kenapa aku ditakdirkan jadi adik mu..

Kami-sama kutukan mu ini sangat mengerikan!" gumam kesal dalam batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ikut aku sebentar. Nona Haruno, maaf aku pinjam dulu badut penghiburmu ini" ucap Itachi.

"Haha.. Kau lucu sekali. Iya tidak apa-apa lagian, diakan adikmu. Haha.." jawab Sakura.

"Shit! Badut?!" kata batin Sasuke.

Saat diruangan kerja Itachi. Sasuke masih saja menolak perjodohan yang Itachi buat dengan Hiashi.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali. Aku menolak dijodohkan" ujar Sasuke.

"Dewasa lah sedikit!" ucap tegas Itachi dengan tatap tajam dari kedua onyx hitam kelamnya itu.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku ini masih bocah inggusan?!" tanya Sasuke, bercampur emosi.

"Kau, bukan hanya bocah inggusan. Malah lebih pintar bocah dari pada dirimu. Almarhum kedua orangtua kita pasti kecewa padamu" ucap Itachi.

Brak!

"Jaga mulutmu itu brengsek! Aku tidak peduli kau, kakakku atau siapa! Jangan bawa-bawa almarhum Ayah, Ibu dalam perdebatan sepele ini!" ucap Sasuke dengan geprakan telapak tangan diatas meja kerja Itachi.

Dagh.

Itachi langsung melesatkan tinju ke arah pipi kiri Sasuke. Diam dan terkejut itulah yang Sasuke alami.

"Kau berani bicara kasar pada kakakmu sendiri. Kau pikir siapa yang mendidikmu dari kecil?" tanya Itachi.

"Cih.." gumam Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau suka, asal bicara.. Tapi yang barusan itu serius dari hatimu.." ucap Itachi dengan tatapan yang mengerikan seakan tidak peduli dengan yang dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku tetap menolak" gumam lirih Sasuke.

"Hnn.. Keluarlah.." ucap Itachi.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Daak!

Itachi memukul meja kerjanya sendiri dan mengepalkan erat tinju tangan kanannya. "Apa yang aku lakukan barusan?" kata batin Itachi.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 07

(Pencarian)


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Title : Uchi-Haru [ Time Travel ]

Pair : SasuSaku.

#Drama

#Romance

#Adventure

#Action

#Fantasy

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T mungkin jadi M.

Warning : [ Time Travel ]

SIFAT KARAKTER BEDA! OOC

Chapter 07

(Pencarian)

"Brengsek!"

Brakk!

Sasuke menendak pintu kamarnya dengan hentakan kaki yang keras, sambil memaki dan mengutuk kakaknya sendiri.

"Sial! Kenapa dia selalu egois!" teriak Sasuke terdengar frustasi dibalut emosi yang tidak dapat dia bendung lagi.

Duduk bersandar di pintu, menatap lurus kedepan sambil mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke sudah menolak berkali-kali dan tidak ingin membahas masalah perjodohan antara dia dan Hinata.

Sasuke meraih handphone yang ada di saku kemeja putihnya. Dan memilih nomer kontak yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

Tuuth...

Tuuth...

Tuuth...

Tuuth...

"Lama sekali, cepat angkat telphone mu!"

"Halo?"

"Hinata kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke langsung ingin pada intinya.

"Aku sedang bersama temanku. Di apartemenku."

"Apa kau menyetujui perjodohan yang Itachi dan ayahmu buat?"

"Tidak Sasuke. Aku tidak menyetujuinya tapi Ayah memintaku harus menyetujuinya."

"Cih! Pokoknya kau harus menolak perjodohan ini!"

"Sa-Sasuke, apa kau sedang marah lagi?"

"Hnn, seperti biasa" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah mengenal baik Hinata walaupun Sasuke kurang suka dengan Hinata yang selalu saja menurut dan lemah. Memang alasan yang sangat aneh karena hal semacam itu Sasuke langsung tidak menyukai Hinata ditambah lagi perjodohan yang membuatnya semakin kesal dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa membantuku kali ini?"

"Bantu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengarkan semua penjelasan Hinata. Saat Hinata menyebut nama Sakura Haruno, Sasuke hanya diam tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Halo? Sasuke? Apa kau dengar aku? Apa kau bisa bantu karena temanku mencarinya?"

"Apa benar dia dari dunia yang berbeda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, kau percayakan? Aku sudah menceritakan semua tadi pasti kau percayakan?"

"Hnn.." jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Jadi teman Sakura menyusulnya.." kata batin Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari Sakura Haruno itu. Sebagai gantinya kau harus selalu menolak perjodohan kita." ujar Sasuke.

"Iya, pasti aku tolak perjodohan itu. Kau benar-benar mau membantuku kan kali ini?"

"Tech! Iya aku bantu, aku segera kesana tunggu saja."

Tith

Sasuke langsung menutup telphone nya dan berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia memberitahu Sakura bahwa temannya sedang mencari keberadaannya.

"Lebih baik aku diam dulu." gumam Sasuke, saat dia menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan lekas ke lemari baju mengenakan kemeja biru tua, jas hitam, celana jeans senada dengan kemejanya dan sepatu berwarna putih.

"Hnn.. Anggap saja keren." gumam Sasuke, melihat penampilannya di cermin. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu keluar kamarnya. Sakura terlihat berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" gumam Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ingin menemui temanku" jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kira-kira Kakashi sudah menemukan cara agar aku bisa kembali ketempat asalku?"

"Tenang saja, pasti Kakakku akan memberitahu kita." ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi begitu ya.."

"Aku pergi dulu.." ucap Sasuke saat menutup pintu dan melangkah melewati Sakura.

"Dia aneh? Kenapa ada yang berbeda?" gumam Sakura, saat dia melihat Sasuke pergi.

"Andai dia ramah padaku seperti caramu" kata batin Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin Sakura kembali terlalu cepat dan bertemu orang bodoh yang dia cinta, ini sudah jadi keputusanku walau temannya dan si bodoh itu menjemputnya untuk pulang" kata batin Sasuke.

"Waah! Mirip sekali!"

Naruto melihat foto yang ada di handphone Hinata. Foto seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Naruto. Shion hanya bermain game yang ada di handphone nya.

"Sudah hampir sore" gumam Shion.

"Apa kau mau pulang sekarang Shion?" tanya Hinata.

"Nanti kita pulang bersama" sahut Shion dengan nada tegas. Shion melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih mengotak-atik handphone.

"Muka kucing, apa di tempatmu tidak ada handphone?" ucap Shion tertuju pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Naruto.

Mereka bertiga duduk di lantai kamar yang di tengahnya ada meja bundar, berbagai camilan dan minuman jus jeruk diatas meja itu.

"Hinata, apa Sasuke itu sifatnya dingin mengesalkan?" ucap Naruto.

"Biasa saja dia cukup ramah kadang cerewet dan suka marah tidak jelas" jawab Hinata, Naruto menganga lebar saat mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata.

"Muka kucing tutup mulutmu nanti ada lalat masuk. Tidak lucu kalau kau tersedak karena lalat" gumam Shion.

"Huph.. Sudah.." jawab Naruto.

Ting!

Nung!

Ting!

Nung!

Naruto langsung bergegas bangun keluar kamar disusul Hinata dan Shion. "Buru-buru sekali" gumam Hinata.

"Mmm... Hinata kau suka si muka kucing itu?" tanya Shion tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Lihat wajahmu di cermin, rona merah di pipimu kelihatan sangat jelas sekali. Memalukan" ujar Shion.

"A-apa iya kelihatan, ya?" tanya Hinata, sambil menyetuh pipinya sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

"Semoga kau tidak mencintainya di akhir dan akhirnya kau menangis saat si muka kucing itu pergi" ujar Shion, Hinata langsung diam.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kau mencintai si muka kucing itu dalam sehari." gumam Shion, saat dia melewati Hinata yang langsung berbalik mengikuti Shion.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak suka dengan ucapan Shion tadi?" gumam batin Hinata.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan dengan tatap yang tegas dari keduanya. Hinata dan Shion hanya saling melihat merasa heran dengan sikap dari kedua pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kalau minta tanda tanganku nanti saja" ujar Sasuke.

"Ini sama seperti dulu. Sasuke yang aneh, ini teme jadi-jadian" pikir Naruto.

"Untuk apa juga aku harus minta tanda tanganmu" gumam polos Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau adalah orang homo yang jatuh cinta padaku" ujar Sasuke.

"Hah! Homo! Aku masih normal! Dasar aneh!" ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke, ini orang yang sempat aku bicarakan" ucap Hinata saat mendekati keduanya.

"Jadi si homo ini yang namanya Naruto?"

"Iya, ini dia" jawab Hinata.

"Sial, habis muka kucing sekarang dibilang homo. Dunia yang aneh sama seperti si aneh didepan ku sekarang" gumam batin Naruto.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, yang tidak lama lagi menendang Itachi dari posisinya" ucap Sasuke bersamaan mengulurkan tangan.

"Eh? O'ya. Aku Naruto Uzumaki yang akan menjadi Hokage setelah Kakashi-sensei" ujar Naruto bersamaan menyambut uluran tangan.

"Mereka bicara hal bodoh" gumam batin shion.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan membahas pencarian Sakura Haruno. Sasuke mohon bantuannya ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Hnn... Mudah" sahut Sasuke.

"Sok mereka mirip" kata batin Naruto, sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 08

(Misi Pencarian)


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

#Title - Time Travel -

#Pair - SasuSaku -

#Drama

#Comedy

#Romance

#Adventure

#Action

#Fantasy

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T mungkin jadi M.

#OOC

Chapter 08

( Misi Pencarian )

Naruto menamai kegiatannya kali ini sebagai misi pencarian Sakura Haruno.

Hinata melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kagum dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Shion yang duduk disebelah Hinata, Shion hanya melirik sembari memanyunkan bibir karena kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan Naruto itupun menurut pemikiran Shion.

Sasuke hanya terlihat asal-asalan mencoret tanda lingkaran di peta kota yang mereka buat.

Naruto melihat dengan tatapan kesal karena tingkah Sasuke.

"Kau niat membantuku tidak?"

"Hn, entahlah mungkin niat."

"Mu-mungkin katamu!"

Naruto tiba-tiba membentak Sasuke, yang membalas bentakan itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa! Kau mau marah?

Ngajak duel?"

"Kalau duel kau bisa mati konyol!"

"Hn, bilang saja kau takut!"

"Apa kau bilang! Aku takut!"

Naruto yang ingin menghajar Sasuke dicegah Hinata dan Shion dengan sigap mereka berdua menahan gerakan Naruto dengan mendekapnya.

"Kalian berdua! Lepas, aku ingin menghajar anak manja itu!"

"Cih, dasar idiot." Sasuke mendecih angkuh dan menatap dengan ekspresi merendahkan Naruto.

"Naruto, sabar. Sasuke memang begitu tapi kita butuh bantuannya."

"Hey, muka kucing kau emosian sekali cobalah tenang sedikit."

"Aku putuskan. Kita tidak butuh bantuannya."

"Hn, baguslah. Hinata ingat janjimu jangan terima masalah perjodohan kita. Aku sudah membantumukan."

"Iya, Sasuke-. Tapi kau harus membantu lebih banyak."

"Tapi dia."

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Naruto membalas Sasuke dengan tatapan bosan khasnya.

"Naruto, kau harus mengerti. Walaupun Sasuke tidak punya sopan tapi dia baik. Karena aku sudah menjadi temannya sejak SD."

"Tapi tingkahnya itu-ahh baiklah aku jadi pusing!"

Naruto malah depresi sambil garuk kepala.

"Aku tidak punya sopan katanya?" Sasuke membatin dalam diamnya.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing ia langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang makin menjadi-jadi. Hinata dan Shion sampai kewalahan menghentikan tindakan Naruto yang uring-uringan ingin menghajar babak-belur Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sadar kau bisa tenang tidak!"

Shion dan Naruto terkejut bersamaan saat Hinata menjadi marah dengan sikap Naruto.

"Hinata kau kenapa?"

"A-aku, aku.."

Hinata gugup saat Shion bertanya tiba-tiba sementara Naruto menghela nafas lalu meminta maaf karena sikapnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Ini salahku. Aku minta maaf, Hinata, Shion. Aku minta maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana."

Naruto membungkuk meminta maaf kepada mereka berdua.

"Iya santai saja. Namanya juga emosi siapa yang bisa larang."

"Itu bener sekali hehe.."

Hinata tertawa canggung ketika Shion melirik Hinata.

Sasuke keluar dari apartemen Hinata. Sasuke menuju tempat parkir dan masuk dalam mobil berwarna hitam . Dia kesal karena dianggap seperti anak kecil.

"Cih!"

Bruumm..

Sakura yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Dia terus memikirkan tentang Konoha dan semua temannya juga Sasuke yang selalu Sakura sebut disetiap langkah kakinya.

"Nona Haruno! Kau sedang apa? Melamunkan sesuatu yang menarik?"

Sakura menoleh ke kiri.

Dia terkejut karena tidak sadar sejak kapan Itachi berada disebelahnya? Itachi tersenyum dan meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Itachi mengecup punggung tangan dan menatap dengan ramah disusul senyumannya.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu agar cepat kembali ke rumahmu yang kau rindukan itu.

Nona Haruno, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"I-iya boleh mau tanya apa?"

Sakura perlahan menjauhkan tangannya namun dengan sigap Itachi menahan dan mengecup punggung tangan Sakura lagi.

"Diamlah dulu."

Gleg.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan paksa saat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Kau, cantik sekali."

"Ith-."

"Hahaha... Kau sampai memerah."

"Ah?"

"Sudah kuduga kau amatiran."

"A-amatiran?"

Itachi berbisik dengan nada yang mengoda sementara Sakura hanya merona mendengar penjelasan Itachi lewat bisikan.

"Nona Haruno, apa kau menyukai adikku?" Itachi langsung bertanya tegas seakan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Maksudmu Sasuke adikmu itu?"

"Iya, Adikku."

"Tidak."

Itachi mengerutkan kening karena bingung dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Tadi kau menyebut nama adikku. Mana mungkin kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Itachi mendengarnya ya? Baiklah aku jelaskan sambil kita jalan-berkeliling taman."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan di taman sambil mengobrol.

Sakura menjelaskan bahwa yang Sakura gumamkan bukanlah Sasuke yang Itachi maksud. Sasuke yang Sakura maksud adalah kekasihnya yang ia suka sejak masih kecil.

Itachi tersenyum dan puas mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura. Sakura menatap Itachi dengan penuh tanya karena dari raut wajah Itachi sangat terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang senang.

"Aku senang kau tidak menyukai adikku. Berarti aku akan tetap melanjutkan tujuanku."

"Tujuan?"

"Karena kau cerita masalah pribadi berati aku juga harus begitu.

Aku ingin Adikku itu menikah dengan pilihanku karena selain kami sederajat juga saat Ibuku masih ada, Ibuku sangat senang melihat Sasuke bersama pilihanku itu."

"Kau, kakak yang baik."

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itachi! Berhentilah mengoda wanita!"

Itachi dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari Sasuke. Sasuke melangkah terburu dan memisahkan jarak Itachi dan Sakura.

"Sakura kau harus hati-hati. Dia ini seorang maniak!"

"Maniak apa?"

"Gadis perawan."

Dak!

Brak!

Pohon yang berada disebelah Sakura langsung ambruk sekali hantaman tinjunya.

"Buset!"

Sasuke menganga lebar.

"Luar biasa."

Itachi melihat penuh kagum dan berkeringan dingin di dahinya.

"Nah, kalau kakakmu

macam-macam bisa seperti pohon itukan?"

Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk-angguk patuh dan mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa ikuti gerakanku?" Sasuke bertanya karena sikap Itachi menjadi aneh meniru sikapnya Sasuke.

"Hn, refleks."

Hari menjelang malam. Naruto sedang sibuk dengan peta yang ia beritanda silang bersama Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak ingin pulang? Inikan sudah malam?"

"Haha.. Kau lupa ya? Inikan juga apartemenku."

"Ya, ampun aku lupa!"

Plak.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, lalu mengaruk kepala sembari tertawa riang.

Hinata hanya terkekeh geli ketika Naruto berpelilakuh konyol. Mereka hanya berdua dengan kesibukan memberi silang kemana saja arah tujuan untuk mencari Sakura besok.

"Nanti saat aku pulang sekolah kita kesini dulu."

"Ini tempat apa?"

Naruto bertanya ketika Hinata menunjuk area kota dekat bioskop.

"Tempat menonton film."

"Hah? Memangnya Sakura nonton film?"

"Mu-mungkin sajakan dia bosan terus nonton film di bioskop."

"Mmm.. Bisa jadi, baiklah besok kita ke bioskop!"

"Hehe.., semoga saja Sakura bisa ketemu ya?"

"Hinata, kenapa kau ragu?"

"Karena aku asal memilih lokasinya. Maaf.."

"Tidak usah minta maaf bisa saja malah ketemu disana."

"Semoga kita bertemu dengan Sakura ya Naruto. Aku doakan kita akan bertemu dengannya."

"Yosh! Terimakasih Hinata. Kau baik sekali."

"Sama-sama."

Hinata terus melihat Naruto yang sedang merapikan dan memunggut kertas yang jatuh dari atas meja. Rona merah di pipi Hinata sangat menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

#BERSAMBUNG

#NEXT

#Chapter 09


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **#Title - Time Travel -**

 **#Pair - SasuSaku -**

 **#Drama**

 **#Comedy**

 **#Romance**

 **#Adventure**

 **#Action**

 **#Fantasy**

 **Author : Hn U.**

 **Rate : T mungkin jadi M.**

 **#OOC**

 **Chapter 09**

Naruto dan Hinata memulai pencariannya, kali ini mereka hanya berdua karena Shion sedang sibuk dengan acara keluarga.

"Uwaah!, jadi ini namanya bioskop!"

"Hehe.. Iya ini namanya bioskop."

Hinata merasa sedikit malu karena Naruto berteriak histeris sampai-sampai pengunjung bioksop menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

Saat Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto lebih suka menonton film ber'genre apa? Naruto hanya garuk kepala dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Genre?"

"Maksudku jenis film. Aksi, romantis, horror atau humor?"

"Mmm... Yang mana ya..."

Naruto bergumam sambil berpikir keras.

"Hinata apa kita harus nonton film dulu? Aku tidak suka film kalau boleh jujur karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Aa-iya kita sambil mencari jadi tenang saja. Ma-maaf sebenarnya sebelum mencari aku ingin nonton film dulu. Naruto mau menemaniku kan?"

"Hah? Jadi begitu ya?"

Hinata menyarankan film romantis yang menceritakan seorang wanita pemalu menyukai pria yang tidak mengerti tentang cinta. Pria itu lebih mengarah kepersahabatan dan usaha keras menuju masadepan.

Ketika Naruto membaca bagian penjelasan alur film. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan memikirkan calon istrinya.

"Kelihatannya bagus. Ayo kita nonton."

"Ah, benarkah? Naruto mau nonton film ini?"

"Iya. Aku ingin menontonnya karena membuatku jadi ingat seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

"Seseorang yang sangat menyayangiku."

Hinata langsung terdiam ketika mendengar kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan yang diakhiri senyuman.

"Menyayangi?"

Hinata jadi teringat dengan ucapan Shion. Agar Hinata tidak menyukai Naruto dengan alasan Naruto pasti akan kembali ketempatnya berada dan tidak akan mungkin tinggal disini selamannya.

.

.

.

.

Saat mereka menonton film bioskop yang membuat semua terharu. Naruto melihat dengan tegas mencoba memahami arti dari film yang Naruto lihat. Hinata melirik Naruto sesekali, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin Hinata ketahui yaitu siapa yang Naruto maksud tadi? Apakah kekasih Naruto atau teman baik atau seseorang yang menjaga Naruto? Banyak pertanyaan dalam batin Hinata sampai-sampai ia berpikir keras untuk mengambil kesimpulan yang jelas.

"Pria bernama Michael itu sangat bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Coba kau simak dia. Pria itu tidak peduli pada Alice yang sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku mengerti sekarang dulu aku sama dengan Michael."

Hinata terus melihat Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya sekitika itu juga Hinata mengerti bahwa seseorang yang Naruto bicarakan adalah seseorang yang Naruto suka.

"Apa Naruto masih bersamannya?"

"Ah? Maksudmu Hinata?"

"Eh? Maksudmu apa Naruto?"

Sambil menonton film Naruto bercerita bahwa dia memiliki seorang yang berusaha ia balas cintanya yaitu Hinata dari klan Hyuuga.

Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa Hinata di tempatnya sangat mirip dengan Hinata yang disebelah Naruto.

"Ja-jadi Naruto kau akan menikah dengan diriku yang berbeda? Maksudku Hinata ditempatmu yang mirip denganku?"

"Begitulah, aku ingin membalas cintanya padaku karena aku ini dulunya-. Sudahlah masalah ini kita lupakan."

Selesainya mereka menonton film, pencarianpun dimulai dari pusat kota hingga perumahan, mereka berdua bertanya kepada pejalan kaki dan pemilik rumah sampai akhirnya Hinata mengambil keputusan untuk melapor ke polisi tapi Naruto melarang karena saat Hinata mengatakan polisi memiliki tugas sebagai penegak hukum.

"Kalau ke kantor polisi nanti akan beresiko."

"Iya-ya benar juga."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalan untuk mencari Sakura. Hinata kelihatan lelah karena mencari dari siang sampai menjelang sore tanpa istirahat.

Mereka berdua memutuskan menuju taman kota untuk beristirahat sebentar. Hinata membeli minuman di mesin minuman sebelah bangku taman. Naruto mencoba memasukan beberapa koin dan minumanmu sudah ada di bagian bawah mesin minuman.

"Wah, lemari yang hebat rasa minumannya segar sekali. Huaaa dingin!"

"Na-Naruto apa mesin minuman tidak ada ditempatmu?"

"Mmm.. Tidak ada."

"Mmhh, pantas saja kau sampai seperti itu."

"Hah? Aku kenapa Hinata? Apa kelihatan aneh ya?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya kelihatan lucu, tingkahmu itu lucu Naruto."

"Hehe.. Begitu yaa.."

Naruto hanya garuk kepala dan bersiap untuk kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Sementara Hinata kelihata masih kelelahan namun ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan ingin membantu Naruto mencari Sakura.

Sampai jam 8 malam mereka berdua tidak menemukan titik terang menemukan keberadaan Sakura. Hinata duduk di bangku dekat pertokoan ia mengatur nafas karena lelah berjalan cukup lama.

"Ma-maaf Naruto. Aku malah menjadi bebanmu."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Itu wajar karena kau dan aku berbeda.

Aku memiliki chakra jadi lebih memiliki daya tahan yang kuat."

"Chakra? Maksudmu senjata chakra ya?"

"Senjata?"

"Itu senjata yang mirip chakra.

Hinata mengeluarkan smartphone dari tas dan mencari yang Hinata maksud lalu menunjukan gambar yang terlihat di layar smartphone nya kepada Naruto.

"Ini maksudku."

"Maksudku bukan itu."

"Bukan ya? Terus maksud chakra yang kau bilang itu apa Naruto?"

"Ayo kita cari tempat sepi dulu."

"Hah? Tem-tempat se-sepi?!"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata lalu Naruto mengajak Hinata ketempat yang sepi area belakang kota ada hutan kecil buatan. Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah lapangan yang cukup luas. Naruto tersenyum lebar sementara Hinata ikut tersenyum dan menunggu maksud Naruto tadi.

"Lihat ini baik-baik Hinata. Perhatikan tangan kananku!"

"Itu apa?"

Pusaran angin menyerupai bola seperti angin yang berputar ditengah-tingahnya. Hinata mendekat dan melihat dari jarak dekat.

"Indah sekali."

"Kurang lebih seperti ini jelasnya."

Hinata terus melihat tangan kanan Naruto yang terbalut perban itu membuat keajaiban yang tidak bisa dimasukan dalam logika namun Hinata mencoba mengerti karena Naruto sangat berbeda dengannya.

"Dan ini juga. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Blum!

Blum!

Blum!

Blum!

"Keren kan?"

"Naruto jadi banyak sekali!"

50 orang yang mirip dengan Naruto kini sedang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan datar, karena Naruto memamerkan kemampuannya sambil garuk kepala karena banyak pujian dari Hinata yang sebenarnya merasa takut karena jumblah Naruto begitu banyak.

Naruto terus memamerkan kemampuannya hinggan puas. Hinata tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan karena senang mendapatkan banyak kejutan yang tidak masuk dalam logika manusia.

"Ini yang terakhir."

Wush!

"Be-berubah!"

Kurama yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto sampai menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kurama sampai kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang sampai menunjukkan semua kemampuannya.

"Naruto, kau sebenarnya siapa.

Kau seperti dewa saja."

"Hehe.. Aku hanya shinobi dari Konoha. Aku Naruto Uzumaki calon Hokage selanjutnya!"

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria karena senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu karena dia tahu bahwa Hinata dan Naruto sangatlah berbeda dan semuanya semakin jelas menyadarkan Hinata dari keinginannya agar lebih lama bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto - _'Masashi Kishimoto.'_**

 **#Title - Time Travel -**

 **#Pair - SasuSaku -**

 **#Drama**

 **#Comedy**

 **#Romance**

 **#Adventure**

 **#Action**

 **#Fantasy**

 **#Author : HnU.**

 **#Rate** **: T mungkin jadi M.**

 **#OOC**

 **#Chapter 10**

'Senyumnya sangat terlihat manis'

Sasuke dan Itachi diam tak mampu bicara disaat mereka berdua melihat Sakura yang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan dengan cara yang aneh. Dia hanya memberikan senyum kepada keduanya.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada suara yang lembut seketika itu juga Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Diluar dugaanku, Haruno kau cantik sekali."

"Lumayan.." ucap Sasuke, tapi rona merah di pipinya tidak bisa membohongi Itachi yang menatap datar adik munafiknya itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kotoran di matamu menganggu pemandanganku." balas Itachi.

Sasuke langsung berlari kearah cermin yang tidak jauh dari ruangtamu, ia melihat dengan seksama pantulan wajahnya di cermin lalu Sasuke berpaling menatap horror kearah Itachi yang menahan tawa karena sukses membodohi Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas dan geleng kepala karena semakin hari

kakak-beradik itu semakin parah saja. Sasuke mulai melangkah untuk menghampiri Itachi dan Sakura, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke teringat dengan Naruto yang bertujuan untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura.

'Aku pastikan sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan menemukan Sakura.'

"Kau begitu cantik bahkan rembulan kalah dengan kecantikan wajahmu Nona Haruno. Aku sampai berdebar melihat paras cantikmu itu."

"Huekh.. Aku mual mungkin tadi salah makan." gumam Sasuke saat berdiri disebelah Itachi.

Itachi memicingkan mata karena sindiran keras dari Sasuke. Sakura sampai bosan dengan kata-kata Itachi yang terus saja terdengar manis namun terasa mulai hambar bagi Sakura.

Naruto bermeditasi berkonsentrasi dan mencari berbagai macam ide agar ia bisa menemukan Sakura. Kurama hanya tertidur pulas dan sesekali menguap sembari menutup mulut. Dibawah alam sadar Naruto, dia mondar-mandir dihadapan Kurama yang sedang tertidur sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kurama kita harus cepat kalau bisa secepat kilat!"

"Hoaamm.. Bocah apa kau bicarakan itu benar tapi kita tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran cinta pertamamu itu."

"Hekh! Cinta pertama?"

Kurama menujukan senyum khasnya sementara Naruto langsung tertunduk lesu karena ucapan Kurama.

"Sudahlah, aku sekarang belajar mencintai Hinata karena dia mencintaiku, aku tidak ingin Hinata terus mengejarku sepertiku dulu mengejar Sakura." gumam Naruto panjang lebar namun terdengar lesu.

"Naruto, kau memang baik tapi kebaikanmu itu membuatmu harus mengorbankan segalannya dan Hinata ditempat ini juga-."

"Hmm?"

Kurama berhenti bicara dan melanjutkan tidurannya sampai ia berpura-pura mendengkur.

"Grrrr... Grrrr..."

"Kurama?"

Naruto melihat keatas sambil berpikir sampai 2 menit meresapi maksud Kurama.

'Hinata ditempat ini?'

"Kurama bangun apa maksudmu barusan! Woi bangun!"

Naruto berteriak sekencang mungkin namun Kurama masih mendengkur pulas.

"Mmm.. Ada apa bocah?" tanya polos Kurama setelah menguap karena dibangunkan.

"Hah? Jangan pura-pura bodoh tadi itu maksudmu apa? Hinata ditempat ini? Kenapa dia masuk dalam pembicaraan?"

"Lupakan saja, aku salah bicara, Oyasumi, aku mau tidur. Grrrr..."

"Tidak jelas..." gumam Naruto sembari ia garuk kepala.

Naruto membuka mata dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, ia mengaruk kepala saat berjalan menuju dapur sesekali melihat keatas dan mengelus dagu saat berpikir tentang maksud Kurama tadi.

"Lupakan sajalah mungkin efek Kurama sedang ngantuk."

Naruto membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dan menegaknya sampai tinggal setengah botol.

"Puaaaah! Mantap!"

Naruto melihat botol jus jeruk yang ia pegang. Tatapan mata sangat begitu tegas terpancar sangat begitu jelas.

"Hehe.. Nanti kalau aku pulang harus membawamu dengan stok yang banyak!"

Glekh... Glekh..

Naruto meneguk dengan rakus saat ia kembali minum.

"Puaaaah! Segarnya andai di Konoha jus jeruknya sesegar ini! Sialan aku harus menyetok sangat banyak!"

Kurama geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto yang mulai kumat tidak jelas lagi dan dengan polosnya Kurama kembali tidur.

Banyak pasang mata tertuju kepada 3 orang yang berjalan bersama.

Di pesta yang sangat mewah itu Sakura merasa gugup karena baru pertama kalinya mengalami hal yang sangat hebat bagi Sakura pribadi.

Selain para undangan pesta, Shisui pemilik acara pesta itu langsung menyambut Itachi dan Sasuke dengan ramah. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura seketika itu juga.

"Itachi, dia ini yang kau maksud waktu itu?"

"Hm. Iya ini dia."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menoleh, dan mencoba meresapi maksud Itachi dalam pembicaraannya bersama Shisui.

"Kalian berdua nikmatilah pestanya. Aku ada urusan sebentar." ucap Itachi, ia langsung mengajak Shisui pergi yang terus saja melihat kearah Sakura.

"Sasuke dia itu?"

"Hn? Dia itu saudaraku dan Itachi, dia lebih tua 5 tahun dari Kakakku tapi sayang masih solo player."

"Hah? Solo player?"

"Ehem! Maksudku, dia masih sendiri karena tidak laku."

"Dasar, kau keterlaluan sekali."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang menuju tempat hidangan untuk tamu. Di meja yang cukup panjang tersusun begitu banyak jenis makanan sampai-sampai Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Lezatnya, apa setiap ada acara seperti ini? Andai ada Naruto dan choji pasti makanan ini langsung tersapu bersih." gumam Sakura.

"Choji?"

"Eh, maaf aku sampai bicara ngelantur hehe..."

Sakura menceritakan tentang Choji. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk paham dan tersenyum ketika memandang Sakura.

'Semua pengujung pesta ulangtahun tuan kami Shisui mohon bersiap sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai!'

Sakura menoleh kearah seseorang yang mengumumkan acara yang akan dimulai namun Sakura tidak tahu acara apa yang sedang berlangsung karena Itachi dan Sasuke merahasiakannya dan bilang 'nanti saja kau tahu sendiri.' saat Sakura bertanya.

Semua dibimbing untuk keruangan acara utama, disana semua mulai memandang kepada pasangan masing-masing dan seketika itu juga suara musik klasik terdengar merdu.

"Lagu ini? Lagu yang asing..." gumam polos Sakura.

"Kau belum pernah dengar ya?" tanya Sasuke saat ia mengulurkan tangan kanan.

"Ada apa? Iya belum pernah. Sasuke ada apa kau senyam-senyum?"

"Lihat yanglain bersiap untuk dansa di acara pesta yang aneh ini.

Ayo kita ikut bergabung?"

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, ketika Sakura melihat kearah pengunjung pesta, Sasuke merangkul pinggul Sakura dengan satu tangan.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hn, kita akan seperti mereka."

Sakura hanya merona melihat yanglain sangat romantis namun Sakura tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa?

"Ikuti langkah kakiku. Tapi jangan kau ijak."

"I-iya.."

Shisui yang mengangguk paham ketika Itachi menceritakan detailnya. Shisui yang memang sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal diluar akal sehat itu terlihat sangat antusias.

"Dimensilain..."

"Kau percayakan ceritaku? Wanita tadi itu dia bisa merubuhkan pohon sekali tinju."

"Kalau kau yang bicara, aku percaya saja. Adikmu itu kelihatnya sangat tertarik padanya."

Itachi langsung membulatkan mata ketikan melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura gini sedang berdansa dengan iringan musik yang bertempo sedang.

"Sial tujuanku diambil!"

"Tujuan?" gumam Shisui saat mendengar gumam Itachi.

 **#BERSAMBUNG**

 **#NEXT**

 **#Chapter 11**

 **#AuthorNote : Pfft sorry kalau tambah gaje plus acak-kadul gak nyambung fiuh~ Senpai lama gak nulis soalnya hehe.. Mohon di maklumi banyakan fokus kerja~**


End file.
